The Spanish-Speaking Satellite (SSS) of the ADRC Clinical Core is based at Rancho Los Amigos National Rehabilitation Center, a rehabilitation and chronic care hospital run by the County of Los Angeles that serves patients from a variety of racial and ethnic origins. The SSS focuses on the recruitment of Spanish-Speaking (Hispanic) patient with MCI, AD, VD, and normal controls. The Satellite has been merged administratively with the Clinical Core and works closely with the EIT Core and the State-supported Alzheimer Disease Research Center of California (ARCC) based at Rancho. It is the primary contributor of Hispanic autopsy and apoE genotyping samples to the Pathology Core, as well as Hispanic MRI data to the Imaging Core's MRI Archive. The Specific Aims of the SSS are: 1) recruitment o well-characterized minority subjects with AD, VD, MCI, and normal age-matched controls, 2) repeated clinical evaluation of subjects participating in research studies, including enrollment in the ADRC autopsy program, and 3) referral of well-characterized subjects for clinical research studies. The Satellite Core will provide neuropsychological testing for the Los Angeles Latino Eye Survey-Cognitive project (W Mack, R Varma).